


Ēlýsion pedíon

by gumwrapper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Experimental, Gen, first tim uploading fic pls be gentle owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumwrapper/pseuds/gumwrapper
Summary: and into a field of gold she follows





	Ēlýsion pedíon

**Author's Note:**

> very old fic, fixed up a bit but..decided to upload it, hope yall enjoy

pyrrha finds herself on a beach

its peaceful, and quiet and the way the sun sets on the water is breathtaking. she sits down in the cool sand, feet freed from her heels, buries them in the white-yellow grains and curls her toes.

her mind is quiet. she doesnt know how long shes been here, on this strange beach with its clear sparkling water, but she knows it was long enough that the tears have dried and her mind feels numb. if this is the afterlife...it is peaceful..and vast...and so...

endless

pyrrha wonders if this might be purgatory

she feels the echo of a throb in her chest, and reaches to trace the marked skin, theres a scar at the center, an ugly pale, stark against her dark skin, as if she'd had gotten it long ago, and not just moments before or was it hours? days?....years?

was there even time in this place?

pyrrha hears the cry of seagulls, smells the salt of sea, the sand is both soft and gritty against her skin and..oh the sun /is/ setting, its so pretty..it feels so real.. maybe dying isnt so bad

she tries not to think about jaune, or ren, or nora( _pleasebeokay_ _please **forgiveme**_ ) or any of her friends and classmates, she hopes theyre okay, ( _pleasepleaseplease_ )

she thinks of cinder( _eyes as cold as cooled metal staring down at her, the arrow pointed straight to her heart, she is so so scared-_ )

( _'do you believe in destiny?' she asks the woman in red,_

_the smirk is gone now, replaced by an angry scowl and a hissed_

' _yes_ '

 _and maybe thats what terrified her more then the arrow buried into her chest,  that she had been destined to die from the start_ )

pyrrha only hopes she made a difference, somehow, and that maybe her death was significant in some way, maybe it stalled Her, maybe- _it was all for nothing_

really, she almost feels relieved( _angryscaredhurtalone_ ), she can finally rest now really, it was good thing she died

pyrrha blinks, her face feels wet and her breathing is ragged, what..? oh, shes crying 

pyrrha tries to stem the tears with the heel of her palms but they come out like a broken dam, the sand stuck to her fingers leave a muddy messy smear across her face as she tries to wipe them away, stinging her eyes, and her sobs are loud and ugly,

she hiccups and tries to stop but her shoulders are shaking so much she falls forward on her hands and cries so hard she screams, cursing the sea, the darkening sky, the sand digging into her knees- her fingers curl into the cool sand as the last of her sobs racks through her, she watches the waves reach her finger tips, water filling into the indents left, and suddenly shes exhausted, feeling even more numb then before

all she wants to do is dissapear

pyrrha breaths in deeply, the scent of the sea and the crisp air cool against her heated face, she gulps in the last hiccuping gasp and settles back down with her knees pulled to her chest, quiet and numb

the seagulls cry out after a few minutes of blissful silence and the sky has turned from pink to blue and purple, like a blooming bruise, casting the sea into quiet darkness, its beautiful

she closes her eyes

( _'hello pyrrha'_

_pyrrha blinks awake, theres a woman in a white cape looking down at her_

_her hood is pulled over but something about her is_ familiar

_'walk with me?' the woman in white says, her voice is sweet and gentle and warm_

_pyrrha hesitates, just for a second._

_'okay_ ')


End file.
